Waterworld: Return to Sea
by DarkMoonX
Summary: ON HOLD.It's been five years since they've found Dry Land.Enola is now 15 and longs to find the Mariner along with controlling her new feelings.She doesnt want to end up alone one day.So she sails back out to sea to find the Mariner and a possible future
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was such a cheesy idea..I know that many people don't like Waterworld but I love the movie! So, naturally, I'm going to write a story on it. This is what I think happens afterward. In this fic Enola is 15, which means that she was ten in the movie (I checked and that's really how old she was I think). Anyway, like all my other stories, this is a romance and if I decide to continue this on then it may be long. It depends. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't think it too cheesy. Read and review please! )

Waterworld 2: Return to the Sea

It had been five years that Enola had come to the island. She sat on one of its hard, dark beaches, looking out into the blue horizon. It was a place of tranquil beauty and everlasting supply of food and water. A place where only a few would be able to walk on. A place that she could finally call home. It was her home, where her parents had lived and where she lived now. Her parents were the ones to put the map of Land on her back and when she had reunited with them when they first reached the Land it was too late. Though she was happy they died peacefully she was sad that she didn't remember them.

It was supposedly the only Land that existed. Everyone else lived on the sea, which wasn't humane. Since Enola and her mother figure, Helen, along with Old Gregor and a few others had lived here, she herself had grown older as they did. Her hair, which had been cut short when they arrived on the island, had grown down to her waist and she was slender and walked with a wild grace. She was fifteen and had everyone's vote on the island at being the prettiest. Then again, she was years younger than the rest of them.

This particular day she didn't come to the ocean's shore to run along the beach, as she usually did, splashing the water with her feet and laughing as she loved to do. This day, as the sun melted into the water, Enola felt something within her; a new emotion. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it so often, like she did now, she would go to the water's edge and sigh while watching the sun go down. She knew what it was. Helen had told her about it when she was younger, and now she was experiencing it: she was lonely. She wanted a companion, a _male_ companion, yet there were no boys her age on the island. Though she felt the sudden need for affection and love, she didn't let it bother her.

Since she had outgrown her old clothes Helen had made her some new ones, and had taught her as well how to mend and sew. Their apparel had changed a bit from what they were used to on the sea. They no longer wore fishnets but Helen made delicate material that was thin. Enola mostly wore white or tan cloth skirts that wrapped around her waist. Their tops consisted of wrapping it around their chests in whatever fashion they wanted, such as covering their breasts and tying the ends at the nape of their neck or having one piece wrap around their shoulder and tie at the back, their stomachs exposed with it. Mostly they wore their apparel in the same way they had on the sea in a way, but it always stayed dry. Also Nivola wore a white, delicate, piece of cloth around her right upper arm with shells tied to string dangling from it, signifying the beauty of the Land and a bracelet made of shells and stones around her right ankle. Both of them, her and Helen, made strings of shells to tie on their cloths, mostly on their skirts and the ends of their shirts so that the shells would clank together and make a beautiful sound while moving.

They had found some useful things when they first arrived on the Land, such as needles, bowls, utensils, clothes, blankets, food, and water. They had everything to live out the rest of their life here but Enola didn't want to spend the rest of her life here. Though she knew from her past that life past the island was dangerous and consisted of only water, she wanted to venture back out into it. More than anything, she wanted to see _him,_ the Mariner who had saved her so long ago it seemed.

She could still see him fresh in her mind, and how he had taught her how to swim and had warmed to her, even after cutting her hair off and thinking her a nuisance at first. She shook her head as she thought of the memories, so far away. Her stringy, chocolate-colored hair blew into her face and before walking back to the green vegetated land and trees she blew a kiss out into the open sea. She walked back through the trees of the land that seemed to go on forever, making her way to her and Helen's house a little deeper into the forest, but on another part of beach. It was a big forest and would be easy to get lost but Enola had lived there long enough to know of her surroundings. She had marked the trees as she went by, scraping off their bark to let her know where she was.

There was at least seventeen of them on the Land, some living together in huts that they had made theirselves or some lived alone. But none of them were Enola's age and she was starting to hate that. What she truly wanted, more than anything, was to seek the Mariner who had never revealed his name to her. It was odd, as long as they knew each other, that he had never told her his name. Then again maybe he was just the Mariner. She always thought of him as her hero, and he was. She wondered where he was, and longed to find him, for she loved him with all her heart as did Helen.

It was something that she had been pondering for the last few weeks, looking for the fish man. So, in secret on a secluded part of the Land where no one went to but herself, she constructed a raft. A raft that would, she hoped, sail her across the barren sea to find the Mariner, or possibly something else that her heart told her to seek.

As she approached her and Helen's hut she saw that Helen was outside, gutting fish. They lived right on the beach, but farther up near the trees, so that it would be easy to just go down to the water and catch fish. Their hut was of average space for two people living in it. There was a kitchen and a space for them to sit and talk. If one was to walk in, they'd see Helen's bed on the left side of the hut and the table and kitchen on the right, with the seating area in the middle. Enola slept on a loft above Helen's bed. There was a ladder that led to it and there was much space to walk around. There was a door on Enola's loft, which led to a balcony overlooking the sea. It was homey and Enola loved it.

"Hi Helen." Enola said, walking past her and through the doorway.

"Enola," Helen said. "Could you get the fire started for me?"

"Fish tonight?" She asked.

"Yes. Old Gregor is coming over later to eat with us."

Enola's eyes sparked. Though other people lived on the island with them, she didn't get to see them all the time. The Land was big enough for them to house wherever they wanted and walk all day and never come close to another house but they did know part of the Land very well by now, and the locations of where everyone lived. Old Gregor had made a map of the island after flying up in his hot air balloon and had set coordinates for it as well, but he didn't get too far. Only after going for so long he had to fly back down, for the Land seemed to expand farther than even he thought. So everyone had a map of the island, though they rarely used it as they had become used to knowing it by memory.

"What's the occasion?" Enola asked.

"He just wanted to visit. I was out his way earlier and saw him, so I told him to come eat with us."

Enola nodded her head, then she went inside and got the tools she would need to start a fire. Enola walked outside and looked at the circle of stones only a few feet from her. It already had fresh wood for burning inside the stones. There were four large logs that were carved fresh to look like seats. Helen sat against one of these as she gutted the fish. The other three surrounding the fire were empty. She sighed, longing for the company of others. As she bent down she looked up suddenly to the sound of hooves beating against the ground. The wild horses, or so Gregor had called them, were racing by far off. She looked to find them but only spotted a few smudges moving along the forest. She looked ahead of her to the sea in the distance as the horse's died away deeper into the forest.

Enola sighed and got to work on lighting the fire. After a few minutes of spinning a small stick into a hole in the wood, it started smoking. Enola blew at the smoke and it lit. She grabbed a very dry piece of dead grass and it took fire. Then it spread throughout the logs to make a fire. She helped Helen put the fish on sticks and cook them and before too long a time they had most of the meal cooked. Just as Enola was putting the last of clams onto a dish she saw Old Gregor coming from up the beach in the distance. She smiled wide and shoved the plate of food into Helen's hands as she came through the doorway. Enola ran down the beach to greet him and Helen shook her head, smiling with one hand on her hip and the other holding the plate.

"Old Gregor!" Enola yelled. She ran to him and hugged him.

He groaned aloud and laughed, hugging her back. "My bones are too old to be squeezed!" he said as Enola hugged him tight. He had been like a father, or rather, a grandfather to her, and she looked up to him more than anyone. Though he was old he still got around fine.

"Ah now let me see you." he said, putting his hands on Enola's shoulders to look at her in front of him. He smiled and shook his head. "You get prettier every time I see you!"

Enola smiled. "And I never tire of seeing you Gregor." They walked back to the house and Helen waved upon seeing them.

"Hey," she said. "The food is all ready so why don't you two wash up?"

"Ah yes, and rest my bones as well. It's not an easy walk over here you know." Gregor said.

Helen smiled as they approached the doorway. Enola took some soap and gave some to Gregor and together they washed their hands and arms in a bowl of fresh water. When they were done Enola took the bowl and dumped the water outside behind the house.

Once inside they sat down on soft cushions at the low, wooded table to a dinner of grilled fish, clams, various fruits, and scallops. They talked while they ate, mostly Helen and Gregor, of the coming weather that would come soon as it did every year. Pouring rain almost every day and possible hurricanes. This would mean they could possibly have to move to a higher location on the island, mostly to where the the grassy slopes that looked like mountains. The Land was big and though Enola had not ventured it as much as Gregor had she knew that there were unexplainable things that she had yet to discover.

Gregor had told her of wild beasts that lingered farther on the land and of how he had found fossils. He had brought back a few things from his travels but said that he had met no other human being along the way. He was determined to cover more of the island but was getting too old to do it on his own. He had only covered about twelve miles of his last travel away from home only two years ago. That being said though, Enola and Helen had actually walked a great distance from their home with Gregor and as they did they felt sick from not being able to see or hear the sea for so long a time. Helen had them turn back after a few days. They had decided that it would be best if Gregor had discovered much of the Land himself with other men.

Enola wished to carry on what he started but at the time her heart still belonged to the sea. She loved the Land that had become her home yet at the same time a yearning kept her from wanting to be there at the moment. Helen wouldn't reason with her. When Enola had asked her once if they could go back on the sea for a while she never hesitated with a 'no'. Enola hated that there was no one her age on the Land. She felt sad all the time and didn't exactly know why.

After they had eaten they all sat outside around the fire that they had built up as the wind blew in from sea. They laughed as they told the tales of when they were out on sea, before they had found the Land, and as Enola talked about the Mariner she looked over to see Helen smiling but her eyes were sad and lost, full of pain and loneliness. That look disturbed Enola for the rest of the night.

Helen had changed. She hadn't aged too much, for she was only in her middle twenties when she had taken Enola in, but her curly hair now flowed down her back, like Enola's.

When it was late they all made ready for bed. They didn't expect Gregor to walk back home so Enola gave up her soft bed to him and she slept on a pallet on the floor. As all grew quiet and she heard the even breathing of their sleeping, and as the ocean rocked her mind into relaxation, Enola thought of the way Helen had looked earlier. She knew that Helen had loved the Mariner but she didn't realize it was so painful for her to talk about him. Would she end up like Helen? Alone and full of sorrow at the edge of the world, living only with a few people older than her? No one knew of their whereabouts. In fact, Enola didn't even know where the island was charted. But she had to do something. She had to go back to sea, not just for her own sake, but for Helen's. She had to find the Mariner that she and Helen loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is short but I'm having problems with the next chapter. There are things I may change and I'm debating it. Hope you like this chapter though.

* * *

The next few days it rained and when it let up a little throughout the day Enola went to her shore to build her raft. She was nearly done, having worked on it for years. She thought it stupid to go out back to sea, possibly losing her way back to Land, her home now, but she wanted desperately to find the Mariner. _But,_ she thought. _If he wanted to come see us wouldn't he have come by now?_ She expressed this question nearly every day but dismissed it quickly. She wanted to find him, regardless of if he was willing to come back to Land or not. Helen said that he had looked scared to be here with them when they first arrived five years ago. 'The look on his face at the place will always haunt me. That's why I know he's not coming back', Helen had said to her once.

But Enola was determined to find him. The next week went by as it always did, lonely and quiet. But Enola had finished her raft, or boat rather. She had built up from what was left from previous humans who supposedly died off or left to go farther past the green mountains and valleys. It was somewhat big; not nearly as big as the Mariner's raft was, but big enough to walk around at least, and there was even a tiny cabin that she could crawl in and sleep. This would be hard to do and keep watch at the same time, which prosed another problem and reason why going would be stupid. But she had to go alone, otherwise everyone would try and stop her.

She sighed, looking down at her work. She had pushed the raft back up onto the shore, as she did every day before she left the beach, so that the night tide wouldn't carry it out. She looked out to sea and her heart seemed to pump faster than normal and her eyes were wide with excitement. She would leave tonight.

* * *

"Helen, do you think the Mariner will ever come back?" Enola asked that night, as they sat down to a meal of fish and fruit. She knew it was painful for her to talk about sometimes, but when she was in a good mood, like tonight, it was easier for her.

Helen only smiled. "You always seem to ask that Enola. I'm not sure. Do _you_ think he will come back?"

Enola looked down and pulled a bone from the fish meat. "I think he will."

"We'll see."

That night Helen went to bed early, which was good on Enola's part. She too laid down in her bed but didn't go to sleep. She was too wide awake at what she was planning. After two hours of debating when she should leave she finally arose from her bed. She picked up a leather bag from her bedside, which she had packed full of things that she would need and wanted to take with her, one being a personal belonging that had been her parents when they found their hut: a music box, like to the one she gave the Mariner. After gathering her belongings and putting on her sandals she quietly went down the ladder.

She stood at Helen's bed, unsure of what to do. She wanted Helen to know that she was alright, so she took the necklace made of shells from her neck and laid it on the pillow beside her. Then she blew a kiss and left.

When she got to the beach she made ready to set sail. Gregor was the one who had taught her how sails worked, over many years, and she thought that she had enough knowledge to handle it on her own. One thing that she would have to do though was steer the boat by using a large piece of wood that jutted out on the stern that would steer the boat at the front: a tiller. The raft itself looked wide with its middle part, the main sector, and on each side were long, wide pieces of wood attached to the main part, making it look like skis. There was one sail as the raft wasn't that big, but it was made of wood. That alone may cause suspicious eyes toward her if she encountered anyone along the way but she thought herself invincible or that maybe if she was in trouble the Mariner would come and find her. She had grown in a world thinking that she could get past anything easily but she had yet to learn.

So, she was willing to be caught again, possibly by Smokers or other Drifters. She no longer cared though. She just wanted to find him. With that thought she made sure she had everything: extra clothes, food supplies of fresh fruit and fish, that would have to be eaten immediately, blankets, water, and a couple of plants. Along the way she may be able to sell them.

She looked back behind her then at the raft. After standing for a while, testing the wind, she pushed the raft out and jumped on. She opened the sail and the wind carried her away. She looked back at the Land. It seemed to be getting smaller yet at the same time it was big. Would she ever see it again? She suddenly felt regret hit her hard, but finally she looked out in front of her, steering the way. There was no turning back now.


End file.
